


Camp Facade

by that_insane_person



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell, Daniel x male reader - Freeform, Daniel x reader, M/M, hes a cultist, you're not a cultist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_person/pseuds/that_insane_person
Summary: Benny Dorn is a college student with not many aspirations or a lot of motivation. He decides that working at the nearest camp for the summer may get his mind off of the stress, so he becomes the counselor at the all summer over-night camp. Gwen will be leaving, she finds a better job with better pay for her to work at, but the replacement counselor for her seems a little off. Benny doesn't think too much of this new guy until he starts with his creepy antics from almost never sleeping to almost never to the neck cracks that sound like his neck has snapped. Benny seems to be one of the very few people that Daniel can't seem to make himself appealing to, this doesn't sit well with Daniel.Camp Camp fanfictionMale Reader x Daniel(Also on Wattpad by the username That_Insane_Person)





	1. Meet the New Guy

Benny Dorn

I started working at Camp Campbell about a month ago, some of the kids have warmed up to me but others not so much. Gwen is going to be leaving soon and since it's already difficult to manage all the kids with just the three of us so when she's gone it'll be really hard, that's why we're hiring another counselor. So today David has left me with the chore of going through job applications, there's not too many just mainly teens who want money and probably wouldn't actually do the job. I may only be twenty-three but there's a huge difference in your attitude when you turn twenty. 

There are three possible counselors I'm looking at so far but I still have about ten applications left, I come down to my last one and find myself raising an eyebrow. A man by the name of Daniel Boone, who looks a little like David, but David is tanner, has freckles, and red hair. This man is pale, has blonde hair almost white, blue eyes unlike David's green, and is wearing all white clothes. Hmm...

"I want this job because I want to teach kids the great beauty of the outdoors, my last camp was shut down for various reasons and I want to pass my knowledge down to kids who are just as enthusiastic as me!" Ha, enthusiastic isn't exactly the word I would use for it, but it works. His last boss recommends him from what I can tell according to the email attached to his papers, he's twenty-seven which is the same age as David, so they could get along. He has a few degrees, one in psychology, one in advanced English, so on so forth, he seems smart. He blew the best of the game right out of the water.

I type up an email saying that he can start Saturday, today being Thursday, and a quick run down of all of the campers. Now just to wa- DING! I look back down to the computer, he already responded? Wow, okay.

"Dear Benny,

I look forward to working with you! I really appreciate you choosing me as the next camp counselor, it means a lot!" Yada yada yada, blah blah blah, I can't wait to meet you, blah blah blah, "Once again, thank you so much! -Daniel Boone"

Great, okay, we'll see him in two days. Though I'll miss Gwen, she found another job that will be better for her, and tomorrow we're throwing her a going away party because once the kids go to bed she's leaving. The kids should already be asleep by now, eleven pm, so I'm gonna just go ahead and go to be.

<>~<>

Even Max was a little upset by Gwen leaving, we put on a performance, had a magic show, and showed her how much the kids have improved in their respective talents since they arrived, the night ended with s'mores and Gwen crying. Now it's about five am, and David woke me up because he couldn't sleep all night, he was too all over the place with his emotions so he got me up at about four am and we played cards and talked. We wake the kids up at eight am, and the new counselor will be here around six am. He's coming early so he can set up his tent and we can show him around.

David slaps the card pile with the least cards and grins, "Ha, I won that round!" I roll my eyes playfully and nod, "Alright alright, you won. Let's start making breakfast so it's ready and we don't have to scramble to make it. Since quartermaster is still sick and all." David smiles and nods, we both get up and make our way to the kitchen, today we will be serving whatever that slob is in the freezer. I set out a bunch of water bottles while David starts cooking, as I'm putting water bottles on all of the tables the mess hall door opens and I turn my head towards it.

A tall man, with white blonde hair, stunning light blue eyes, and a smile that could knock over any woman stands at the entrance, and spots me as quickly as I spot him. "Oh, hi! You're a little early, we're just setting up breakfast for when the kids wake up. Water?" I gesture a water towards him while holding about ten more under my other arm. He steps towards me and takes the water almost gently, "Thank you, I'm Daniel, you are?" Before there can be an awkward silence I answer and continue setting water bottles down, "Benny, I was the guy emailing you about the job." 

"Ah, yes! Let me help you." He take half of the water bottles and gets to placing them around, "Is there anything else you guys need help with?" 

"You don't have to, I just have to set some plates out." He shakes his head with his unmoving smile, "Nonsense, where are the plates?" I point towards the closet in the back and he wastes no time grabbing them and setting them out, damn he's fast. 

"David are you done?" He pokes his head out of the kitchen and smiles even wider upon seeing Daniel. He rushes over and grabs his hand, shaking it, "I'm David, you must be Daniel! It's a pleasure to meet you!" 

"The pleasure is all mine David! I'm so glad to be working here now!" David drops his hand and clasps his own together, "I'm glad you're working here now too!" These two seem like two peas in a pod.

David shows Daniel around and I finish with all of the chores which include waking the unsuspecting kids. I tell them to all stand in a line which ends up more like a group than anything, "So now I've told you our plans for the day, I'd like you to meet our new counselor, Daniel!" Right on time the two walk in and Daniel waves enthusiastically. 

Max doesn't seem to enthused though, "Who the fuck? You get rid of Gwen for a guy who looks like his printer ran out of ink?" I try my best not to laugh at his comment and nod. Daniel interrupts, "Watch the language Max!" David smiles to a point I thought impossible and nods quickly, "Watch the language indeed!" David wraps an arm around the new counselor's shoulders and Max lets out an annoyed groan, leaving the mess hall as fast as his legs let him.

"Daniel is going to be today's leader, treat him with respect you'd show David and I." Nikki perks up at that and grabs a bunch of mud she must have been hiding in the pouch of her overalls, and chucks it at Daniel. His smile remains unmoving which I find a bit creepy as he simply rubs it off, leaving a dark stain on his light clothes. "Tell me Nikki, is that the respect that your counselors like to see or is that what you simply show because you can?" Nikki seems a bit put off by the comment, never having been talked to like that. 

"Daniel, why don't we go get you cleaned up, kids, lets try to be nicer." I grab Daniel by his forearm and pull him away from the group, David's arm slips off of his shoulder in the process. "I am so sorry Daniel, I really did not expect that." I continue guiding him while holding his forearm, not really thinking about it. He chuckles from behind me, "It's quite alright, I'm sure it's a difficult adjustment for them." I let out a small groan, "Even so, that was completely and utterly disgraceful and definitely not allowed. I really thought they improved but I-" He interrupts by pulling his arm from me and turning me to face him, "It's alright, really."


	2. Creep

Updated On: 9/9/17

 

Not this chapter, but soon this story will be including things that are quite gory, I recommend you read at your own risk.

 

Benny Dorn

"Oh, uh, then I apologize." I chuckle awkwardly and turn to continue walking, "I made a big deal out of it, sorry." I lead him towards the shed where all of the extra work uniforms are. "Anyways, we have a shirt we like counselors to wear, I don't know why it really matters but this is a good opportunity to give it to you." 

"There's no need to apologize, but I do appreciate the shirt." A small giggle that I always have bubbles from my throat out of habit, "So as you can see, I'm not wearing the shirt that was presented online, that one didn't have any stripes unlike mine. That's the one you'll be getting because for some reason Campbell only made shirts for Gwen and David." My eyes send a quick glance down to my shirt, it's green with a pine tree on it, but has lighter green colored stripes going across it. 

"That's fine, now you aren't the odd one out." I beckon for Daniel to walk next to me instead of behind me, "Hah, yeah. I guess we're twinning now too, except for the face you're like. foot taller than me." He and David are both about 6'5, but apparently I missed out on that growth spurt seeing I'm only 5'7. David and Daniel look like they came straight from a comic book with lithe body types and insane height.

I scramble for the keys on the lanyard that hangs around my neck, it has many keys, my phone, money, ID, a whistle, everything that you'd stuff in your pockets or purse on this lanyard. I labeled all of my keys ahead of time luckily, I find the key with the word 'shed' written on a piece of tape; I struggle unlocking the door but manage. It slides open with a loud creak and I rush in, this time needing Daniel to follow behind me as there's not much room due to all the boxes and shelves in the already cramped space.

In the back of the shed is a cardboard box, taped up and labeled, 'uniforms', even though it's nowhere near that. There's no way I'm going to be able to rip it open, so best choice of action is, "HYA!" I stomp down on the box and it rips underneath my boot, behind me there's an almost nervous chuckle."Don't worry, I won't give you the top shirt." His chuckle sounds again as I bend down to search through the box for a shirt that will fit him. "I wasn't worried about that, I was just surprised." 

David is like a large right? I'm gonna say Daniel is the same size, I grab a large shirt but notice a page of a book taped to it, I rip it of and folded to put in my back pocket. I stand up and twirl on my heel, why is his face so close to mine? I push the shirt into his chest which is also an attempt to push him back. "You can get changed, I'm going to go help David out. You don't have to join us right now if you're too tired, if so I'll show you to the counselor's quarters. If you want to shadow David or I for a day or two you can do that too."

I push past him, though he doesn't move an inch from his current spot, once I'm behind him he turns around and shakes his head, "I'd love to get to know the kids, so I'll tag along with you guys today." A small humming sound pushes itself past my lips, "David's going to be doing one thing today and I'll be doing another. David is leading half of the kids on a hike and I'm doing arts and crafts. I think it would be best if you joined David today and got to know the place." 

Daniel clutches the shirt in his hand and nods, "That sounds like a great idea Benny, perhaps tomorrow I can shadow you." All I do is give a small nod, "Okay, why don't you go ahead and get changed and then I'll show you to David." Without warning he rips his shirt off and replaces it with the new one. "I'll take the shirt for you and put it in your room, but I'll show you to David first." 

He steps towards me and I fell inclined to step back but resist that urge, "You're so kind Benny, I can't wait to get to know you better." His words and expression show good intent, but the tone of his voice does not deliver the same idea, it's honestly a little scary. "I'm glad you're so high in spirits, let's get ya to David and uh, he'll help you out with anything you may need." His head tilts to the side with an innocent look, but a crack that sounds like he snapped his neck in half. "Thank you so much Benny."

<>~<>

Dolf helped me clean up the arts and crafts and he skittered off to bed, marching. Since I've come here I've stayed up late every night to actually clean the camp up, mainly the mess hall; it was a complete disaster when I first arrived, dirt covered the floors and looked like someone just took a dump truck of mud and well, dumped it. 

The rag in my hand has had its use, my back starts hurting from being on my hands and knees scrubbing these floors. This isn't exactly the most fulfilling and prideful work but it still needs to happen no matter what. This place was such a dump. 

The doors creak open and the sound of rain becomes more clear as a figure stands in the doorway, David? He steps closer and I see him better, nope, it's Daniel. "Hey Daniel." I sit up straight and take out the red cloth that holds my curly and impossible hair back, and start putting it back. "What're you doing up so late?" It's already eleven pm, the kids are well asleep and probably David too.

"I was just coming to check in on my amazing co-counselor, what're you doing up so late doing such hard labor all by yourself?" This guy, is kind of creepy isn't he? "I'm cleaning up so this place doesn't spiral downwards more than it has." A small hum comes from his throat and he steps towards me, in a not so friendly looking manner. The kids seem to like him and so does David but this guy just kind of gives me the creeps, "Let me help you then, it's the least I could do for you."


	3. Trust the Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random note:  
> If you find that you need a role-play partner for Danvid (id really appreciate if I could be David because I'm not too good at being mean or cruel): then you can email me at deathsloyalty@gmail.com and we can make a google doc of some sort, or I can make a kik... I'll probably make a kik and then tell you all in the next chapter. Anyways, yeah, thanks for reading this. I just really want to role-play some Danvid though.

Benny Dorn

I noticed something last night, about Daniel of course. We had finished cleaning up and when he turned to look at me, his eyes dilated, but when he looked away it just, shrunk. And the idea if him loving me is so far fetched because we only met, I think there is desire in his eyes, but not for a romantic or sexual relationship. A small chuckle escapes my throat when I think about the fantasy idea of someone loving me, I'm chubby, not particularly handsome or cute, and I wear a freaking headband to hold my hair back despite being male like the dork I am. It's fine if you're a male and you use headbands because you think they look cute, but when it's you're only option of taming your hair it's as I said, dorky. 

I'm a giant dork, looking over to my comics and millions of books that I brought it seems obvious. Though it doesn't matter, I have to get ready, I turned David's alarm clock off so he wouldn't wake so he could rest. He seemed exhausted yesterday so I'll just prepare for the day by myself today!

The giant stack of dirty dishes towers over me, and a sudden looming feeling of regret for turning David's alarm clock washes over me. No matter, I can do this quickly. I've got four hours until the children need to be woken, I'll wake David up then too. Within an hour I've finished washing the dishes and put them away, in another hour I readied the activities for today, another hour was spent walking around the woods making sure it was safe, and my last house was spent dozing off in the mess hall with my head resting on a table. 

When my clock shows the time eight am, I stand up and drag myself to David's room of our cabin, the door is unlocked as usual and I yawn. I shake him gently until he wakes up, and he suddenly seems surprised, looking to the window, to his alarm clock, "Oh no! It's already eight am, we need to go set up the activities!" As he starts rushing his way around the room to get ready I lazily explain that it's done. "You're so sweet Benny! You didn't have to do that!" 

After the whole David debacle of him repeatedly apologizing for making me think he couldn't do his job, I make my way to Daniel's room, and rasp my knuckles across the door lightly. No answer. It's unlocked though so maybe I should just enter? I don't know, I don't know anything about this guy. With a sudden gut decision I push the door open slowly to Daniel standing in the middle of the room facing the window. "Daniel?"

He whips around and a sudden smile appears on his face from the frown I only caught a glimpse of, "Sorry for barging in, I knocked but you didn't answer." His head cocks to the side, this time without a crack, "It's quite alright, I just didn't hear you. Shall we get started?" All I respond with is a small nod, and leave knowing he's following from the sound of his footsteps behind me. "The kids are still asleep and it's usually David's job to wake them up but I thought I should let David have a break." 

"How kind Benny!" I mutter a small thanks and silence falls between us as we make our way to the tents. As the tents come into sight Daniel speaks up, "So what are the plans for today?" "We'll start with eating, then have a competition that are completed by teams of two, and then swim. Probably after that we'll make s'mores." 

I cup my hands around my lips and yell, "Wake up! Make your way to the mess hall and wake up your fellow campers!" I repeat the same sentence once more, and let Daniel follow me to the mess hall where the most delicious of slop is being served to the animals. Daniel follows me into the back room where only counselors are allowed, and I make coffee for myself taking a seat in one of the chairs at a normal table. Today quartermaster went out and got our local mail for us that we pick up monthly, despite being sick he stayed with that chore. 

Daniel talks about his last camp that was shut down as I sip on my coffee and read the newspapers only half listening to him. "It was so sad, they said that the food we were serving was poisoning the majority of the campers, and some of them passed away. I really miss them all and I feel so bad, I wish I could see them just one more time. It was such a sad sight, even some of the counselors passed away." 

"That's really unfortunate, I know we can't replace them but we can sure be your new family." My eyes dart up to his from my papers which I find are watching me intensely, quickly I put my gaze back on their original place. That's actually really sad. 

David pokes his head into the room and smiles, "Howdy Daniel, Benny! I'm gonna get the campers started on the competition, join whenever you guys are ready! Also, SpaceKid is staying in his tent for the day because he uh, ate a bunch of 'space rocks'." I turn my head towards him and smile, "Thanks David, I'll check on SpaceKid before heading over. And when you go into town today can you buy extra blankets? The kids were complaining about it being cold at night." He nods and leaves us to our own devices.

"David is going to town to buy some things after we go and take over, so if you need anything just let him know before he leaves." There's no response so I look up to David who has on a scary scowl as he stares down at the wooden table, he seems to notice me staring and smiles, "Alright, thanks Benny." 

The news has been pretty bland this month it seems, I skip through the pages until I find a title that seems interesting. 

DONT HIRE THIS MAN IF YOU RUN A CAMP

Cultist by the name of Daniel Boone has been hopping camp to camp, leaving every camper and counselor dead. Why may you ask? He's the leader of the cult which they refer to as a religion, the cult originated from Urdu in hopes to help 'ascend' other humans to another level, in other words, kill them as sacrifice so they can go to another godly realm. This cult is commonly referred to as Goya (an Urdu words) which is untranslatable to a specific word in any other language but means, "transporting suspension of disbelief that happens when fantasy is so realistic that it temporarily becomes reality. It is usually associated with good, powerful storytelling." (https://www.rocketlanguages.com/blog/20-of-the-worlds-most-beautiful-untranslatable-words/) This man seems to be the current leader and should not even be approached, if seen please contact police immediately. No matter what he claims, he is found to be sneaky, manipulative, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that stands in his path. .....

The article continues on, this certainly can't be this Daniel though right? He's a little creepy and all but he's surely not capable of murder, everyone loves this guy! I keep looking through the article and skip to the next page, a picture resides in the corner with his face, it looks similar to him...

I glance up to Daniel who's reading a book, holy shit it is him.


	4. Don't Press the Call Button

Benny Dorn

Should I call the police? I should definitely call the police but I can't leave the kids alone with Daniel though so I'll have to find a time when Daniel is definitely busy and the kids aren't in his sights so I can call the police. That'll be difficult to do though, I don't want Daniel to know that I know, because then I'll probably be his first victim. 

Max tugs on the end of my shirt and I look down with a smile, "Yes Max?" He rolls his eyes at presumably my positivity, "I'm going to my tent, bye." Usually I would allow it, but today there is now way I will. "Uh, Max? Today can you stay with us? You can do whatever you want tomorrow but I want everyone included today." Max growls under his breath and starts walking towards the tents anyways, I rush over and grab him by his forearm, "Max, I really don't want you alone today. I-" Another voice interrupts and I wearily look up at them, "Is something wrong Benny?"

"Oh uh, nothing's wrong, I was just helping Max with something." Daniel and Max both raise an eyebrow at me and my probably odd behavior, "If you need to help Max I can watch the kids, it's no big deal." I stand up, holding Max's hand now and shake my head, "No no, it's quite alright, come on Max we're all going to go swimming now!" All of the kids seem to hear this and perk up, ready to be done with sweaty activities. 

On cue all of the kids take off the clothes that cover their bathing suits and run down to the lake, more than ready to be clean of their sweat. Max rips his hand from mine and mumbles obscenities to himself as he marches towards the lake, specifically towards Neil and Nikki. Daniel pats my shoulder and gives a sympathetic look, "Are you okay? You seem lived you've been on edge all day." I shake my head and make my way to the water, Daniel walking next to me, "No I'm fine, just a little stressed is all." 

We spend a lot of time sitting on the sand watching the kids, probably an hour or so until Daniel speaks up, "I want to talk to you about something in private soon, without the kids around. So maybe I can help you out with cleaning up again tonight and we can talk." I look over to Daniel, his eyes are dilated as he watches me and he has a sincere look on his face, a look I shouldn't trust, eyes that tell more than one lie. He probably thinks I'm too gullible to understand what he hides, but he's wrong, I know more than he probably wants anyone to know. 

"That sounds good, I'm gonna wrangle up the kids and get them ready for s'mores, can you get the bon fire ready and get the unopened bags of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate? The stick, pole, things for roasting are in the pantry along with everything else, it should all be unopened." It has to be unopened otherwise he could do something to the food. "Yeah, see you soon then." He stands up and walks towards the mess hall, and I can hear his neck crack. God that's just, it doesn't matter, I just have to protect the kids. 

<>~<>

The kids sit around the bon fire on the logs, Daniel, David, and I all sit together on one while we sings campfire songs to begrudging kids, David plays his guitar and Daniel his Violin, we all sing off pitch, somehow getting some kids to sing along with us eventually. Everyone but Max joins in as they shove junk food in their faces by the end of the camp fire, we all send them to bed and David heads off to his room. 

Daniel and I clean up the mess hall (it quite deserves its name), and Daniel makes conversation, not having said anything about what he needs to talk about. "Hey Daniel?" He pokes his head out from the kitchen and I set the plates down on the counter, "Could you clean this? I'm going to go to the bathroom." He nods and I rush off, to the office. Perfect, while he's buried in dishes I can call the police, this is great. 

I sit down at the desk with the computer and phone, quickly picking it up and dialing the three numbers. It beeps a long tone, but not the normal one, did someone mess with the phone box today? Oh god I've got to hurry. With haste I rush out of the building and to the back where the phone box is, instead of having a green light on top it's red, someone must have taken something apart. I open up the box and notice that half of the wires are unconnected. Luckily everything is color coded, because the lot of us here aren't engineers. 

I finish connecting all of the wires and rush back into the office, I lunge for the seat and pick up the phone. My hands shakily dial the numbers, 9 1 1, my finger hovers over the call button and -"Hey Benny. I thought you went to the bathroom." Oh no, oh god oh no, I look up with a shaky smile and nod to Daniel. "I was making a call to my folks back home is all." A small, knowing smirk slides onto his face and his eyes become a half-lidded 'sure you were' look. "Well I finished up in the mess hall. I was hoping we could walk back to the cabin together." 

"Oh yeah, I just have to uh, finish up this call." He nods, and leans against the doorway, he's not gonna leave is he? "You know what, I can just call them back tomorrow. No big deal." I stand but stop at the sound of his voice, "No no, go ahead I don't mind, I'll wait." I ring my hands together and twiddle my thumbs, "I don't really even want to call them, just feel obliged to you know?" 

Daniel pushes himself off of the door and stalks towards me, every step he takes I take one back, until my back is against the wall and his arms are at both sides of my head. I have to crane my neck to look up at him, his eyes dilated and half lidded, a smirk playing his lips, his entire appearance sends shivers down my spine. "Who were you really calling?"


	5. Are You Religious

Benny Dorn

I worry at my bottom lip and let out a quiet but fearful chuckle, "I already told you, I have no point in lying. What would I gain?" With a violent BAM, he pounds the wall next to my head and his smile slowly starts to fall, "If you say so Benny." Daniel suddenly regains a smile, and stands up straight now giving me personal space, "Let's head back to the cabin." 

As we make it to the cabin, Daniel seems to be mumbling a bit to himself, but I don't dare question it. "So Daniel." His head whips to face ma don a bright smile graced his features, "Yes?" He drags out the word, hissing at the end like a snake. "So, lets say you have a bear, and a human. The bear is a known predator as most would think, but let's say that this bear had caused no harm, not even to anyone a few feet from it."

He seems to be confused but let's me continue, "And then we have a human, who has a shot gun, and doesn't hesitate to kill any predators. He decides to shoot this bear and the bear attacks, and kills the human. Most would blame it on the bear for killing the human correct?" He nods slowly but doesn't say anything. "If you were a judge in court ruling out whether this bear should be put down or not because it is now seen as a predator, would you have it killed or let it live?" 

Something crosses his eyes but he smiles once more, "I wouldn't kill the bear, in a way it was just self defense wasn't it? That's saying the same as a known murderer attempting to kill someone but the person kills the murderer in self defense, the victim shouldn't be executed for protecting themselves." I nod and stare down at the ground, I expected him to say something like that.

"Can I ask you a more serious question?" He nods and I let out a long sigh, let's hope this doesn't go the wrong way. "What're the thoughts on religion, if you don't mind me asking?" He clicks his tongue and something about the air around us suddenly seems odd, "I think, there are no gods, just the people who guide us from above-"

"Like the spirits of the dead?" He furrows his eyebrows together, "Something like that. And once we pass away we will ascend to another level, a paradise almost, like a heaven but better." He sucks in a short breath, "But sometimes we need help with that, we need someone to guide us to this paradise." I cut in again with a question, "Like a parent or a friend?" He shakes his head and wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Not quite, more like a priest of some sort. Most people do not reach this next level, because they have not been cleansed of their sins properly, and have not been lifted to this next level properly." 

"That seems pretty complicated, to have a certain way you must cleanse of your sins, and a certain way to ascend... so if there is a certain way you must ascend, does that mean you have to... commit suicide?" He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head quickly, "Oh heavens no, it's something more like... a priest cleanses you and you're cleansed until death, something similar to that." 

We start passing the camper's tents so we quiet down, "So, what about the priest, does the priest need to be cleansed?" His arm relaxes around me, and as terrifying as this man is, I can't find him scary right now. "No, for helping people ascend, they themselves will be cleansed for all of their lives, so they can ascend without another priest. But if you want to be a priest you have to be selected by your church and go through... difficult training."

"It's odd to think, there are so many religions out there but what if only one of them are correct, but what if all of them are correct and you go through your respective, death cycle depending on religion. Religion is complicated and it's way too hard, I wish we could all just be, one." His eyes seem to brighten and he nods, "That's basically what our religion is trying to do, make everyone to become one, to make them all a group but not separate groups within a larger one."

"It sounds complicated almost, you've explained it perfectly to me but I still have so many questions." This conversation seems to make him less tense, less creepy in a way. Yet he may not be tense, I slowly and slowly feel myself becoming more stiff and tensed, this man is a psychopath murderer, and here we are calmly talking about religion with his arm around me. There's not much I can say but, what the absolute hell am I doing with myself right now, I'm in the arms of death a bit more literally than I'd like but it's what it is.

 

"You could always join the church. Even if you didn't plan on joining, but to learn." Me, join his church, where I'll probably be sacrificed to his god? No way in fucking hell. "I don't know, I feel like attending a church where I'm not there for religious purposes would be, uh, a little rude and intruding." I need to call the police, he's doing it, he's trying to manipulate me isn't he? I may have asked the question but by ascension he means killing doesn't he? 

We arrive at the cabin and he holds the door for me, letting me enter first. "I'll see you tomorrow Daniel. When you hear us getting up you can just head down to the mess hall, I'll probably just peek into your room to make sure you're awake. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Benny, sweet dreams." I nod with a weak smile and wave as I walk to my room, oh god I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing he's under the same roof as me.


	6. You're Not Wrong Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and it's been a while. Classes have kept me busy.   
> Send ideas of where you want this story to go and I might sway it that way.

I watch as Nikki puts a variety of soils and blossoming flowers into a napping Max's untamable hair. Neil sits across from Max and tinkers with an old device of sorts that will probably never work again. David is off somewhere prancing around the camp grounds to set up today's activities. The Quartermaster is likely hiding in his bus and doing whatever it is the quartermaster does.

With long strides and longer legs, Daniel makes his way towards me and sits down next to me at the table. He doesn't say anything right away but instead rests his head on the table in his arms while looking off into the distance. 

"How'd you sleep Benny?" His voice laced with an unrecognizable tone. 

I swallow and the hidden fear struggles to get passed my Adam's apple, "I slept fine. Thanks for asking . I actually had a favor to ask you." 

He raises an eyebrow and the corner of his lips pricks up, "Ask away." 

"So, the kids have seemed much more less engaged in activities than usual and I'm not quite sure why. It would be a great help if you could... watch the kids and jot down what it is that interests them. I don't mean science or space but, they like writing or playing with toys. Exedra, could you do that today?" A small bit of hope pushing through my each word that he says yes.

He sits up straight and places a hand on my shoulder, his slender and bony fingers prodding at my skin through my shirt, it almost grosses me out. "Of course! Anything you need." With a groan from his knees he stands up, and at full height his knees crack similar to his habit of cracking his knuckles and neck. "You all get started and I'll grab a notebook." He ambers away and leaves me alone with the group of kids. 

I catch Dolph's attention from the other side of the room and beckon him over to me, he marches over and salutes me, "You need me?" 

I nod and stand up, "Round up all the other campers and lead them outside." 

Without another moment, Dolph does as told managing to gain all the camper's attention and usher them out of the mess hall. If Daniel is busy watching the kids then he shouldn't be able to attack them without me or David noticing since we'll be stuck around watching them. On another quick thought process, in what way, in what world could Daniel be a killer? Now that it all comes rushing towards me, what if I'm just stuck on some idea that's not even true? And I'm being wary of a man that I need not be wary of, what if this is all just big scheme my brain came up with because I found him slightly creepy when I met him? A small jump pushes at my chest with something just short of a chuckle. No, he was charming, in every way and every aspect. What if this is all just stupid and my brain? 

I'll make a deal with myself, tonight, after the kids are all in bed I will go to the office and search up his name. If he pops up then I'll call the police, if not I'll apologize to Daniel for me acting so weird and I'll give up on this stupid thought. Because, what are the chances of him being a murderer in some cult? Slim to none. Ha, there it is, I've saved us all with a simple thought process. I'm so silly sometimes aren't I? Most definitely, if I had a quarter for each outrageously insane thought I had daily I'd be criminally rich! 

I move to stand and reach for my mug, sometimes I just have the craziest thoughts, that's it. No wonder I can't keep a relationship lasting for longer than a month, it's because I wind up thinking my spouse is a murderer! I haven't even known this guy for more than a week and I'm already rounding to my crazy conspiracies. 

"Ben!" I snap out of my trance and look down to Max who has his eyebrows raised with eyes full of a familiar annoyance and some new-found confusion. "What the fuck Ben?" My eyes glance past Max to a shattered mug with the rest of my cold coffee splattered on the ground, bits and pieces of glass lay on the ground- ready to have someone hurt themselves on. I come to a quick realization and hurry Max away from the broken glass where he could get hurt.

Max murmurs about me being more spacey than space kid and I need to get my shit together, I'll get the Quartermaster to clean it up because I have to take care of the kids. I feel bad for making the mess but I can't clean it up right now. Max tugs his arm away from me and rushes off to hangout with his friends, it seems everyone is ready for today's activities at least!

__

I give Preston a hug (a lot of the kids like a hug before they go to bed), and I hand him his Shakespeare doll to cuddle. I trot from his tent to the office cabin to do a tiny bit of research, just to put my mind at rest finally. 

I flick the light on and hop down into the swivel chair with all intent to swivel back and forth while I research. The google page pops up and my keys click over the cold keys, typing out the letters of the new counselor. His Facebook page and twitter pop up, but only after the billions of police reports and cult-praising websites. Google images shows hundreds of pictures of him, mugshots, selfies, sightings during murders, they're horrific, almost every picture shows him smiling with his beautifully white teeth and bright blue eyes. Another website with an odd url pops up so I click it, it's a black screen with white and red text that's blinding to the eye. Clicking through the tabs it shows articles written by Daniel on sacrifices and "ascension", there are some pictures of things I wish I could erase from memory.

He is. That's him. I'm not insane. I wasn't making it up.   
Daniel Boone is a cultist and a murde-

"What are you looking at? Benny."


End file.
